


Sometimes It's Worth The Wait

by Coop_Scoop



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, honestly writing anything to do with jake is hard, kiss, sonny is ADA for b99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop_Scoop/pseuds/Coop_Scoop
Summary: Sonny goes to his High School Reunion, its dull and he remembers why he hasn't gone before. Especially when he is one of the very few who is still to find his soulmate. It only get worse when his class mate gets arrested and he is dragged along, which does result in other things changing.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Sometimes It's Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



> This is now an early B-day pressie for Kat. I honestly wrote it while listening to the Twilight soundtrack. Hope you like this...

Sonny could say that he never thought that he would be going to his school reunion alone, people had been confused when he graduated without a soulmate. They would be more confused now. He had a career, one he loved more than anything. He had shown that he was smart enough to become a ADA, happy in his job of putting criminals down and knowing that he had done his job right. But it felt idiotic that he was near forty, living in an apartment that was ready for him to have someone. Have a family with that person.

Yet. It felt huge and empty. 

He stood looking at the suit he was wearing, in his childhood bedroom. Feeling like he had on the day of prom, but less hopeful that he would meet his soulmate in college. His mom was acting like it was prom again, telling him not to drink, brushing her fingers over his shoulders and taking so many pictures of him. Didn’t help that his sisters had turned up to laugh at him. 

The cab ride over had him feeling sweaty and running his fingers through his hair, and the driver looking at him like he might need help. He pulled on the band that covered the bright red line round his finger, checking to see if it still had that bright red glow and his stomach dropped out when it still had that same glow. Like a red light. 

Sonny had never strayed away from dating and even had his share of one night stands, but he just wanted that band to change. Be that beautiful gold his parents and sisters had, he couldn’t fathom waking up and finding it black like Gina had on during her senior year. He had seen how she had spiraled, never knowing who her soulmate was and never being able to meet them. So not really knowing how to grieve them. 

She was better now, wearing a bright gold ring and smiling widely. 

But here he was still waiting on one and acting like he had already lost them. He knew walking in there with the band on was going to get him two looks. It was just deciding which was better. One where people would go soft around the eyes, grip their soulmate hand and press gently against his shoulder. The other where they guessed there was something wrong with him and that’s why he was still alone. 

Sighing, he climbed from the cab, looking around at a building which held only slightly more good memories than bad. He had been known by older kids because of his sisters, but he had made a small group of friends. None of which even tried to keep in touch once he told them he had got into law school. He had made friends now even if it was with people he worked with and they were a different squad. 

Walking in he saw multiple people he had been friends with, some he was even surprised had made it this long. They did look worse for wear, looked more than ten years older than they are. 

The night was filled with drinking, slow conversations with people he remembered and was suddenly glad he had been forgotten by. They all seemed much more invested in him once they found his job was much more high profile than they expected to be. One ex-football player, Frankie DeMattia, had laughed and admitted he had always expected to see him on the TV with an advert for his dodge law practice, but when he never saw it thought that Sonny had dropped out and become a garbage man. 

A sharp thanks cut through the air, and the woman hanging on his arm had backed off, her eyes looking at him like she had no idea who he was. Sonny never let himself normally look at hands but saw hers black and his covered in a wedding band, the slight glow of red peeking around the band. 

He was ready to leave, he had been stupid to come anyway. Nothing about this night helped except for stomp on what he thought were good memories, High School was not the best time. He just had rose tinted glasses on at the time. 

Slipping his suit jacket over his shoulders and brushing non-existent crumbs from his shirt, while also walking over to say goodbye to Ruth Gianni. She had been one of the few people who had lost contact through how stressed she was getting her medical degree and told him they had to keep in touch. 

Nothing prepared him for the doors to the gym bursting open and multiple cops storming in. Hands drawn with guns pointed at them, he hadn’t even jumped at seeing them. Just rolled his eyes and raised his arms. He didn’t know what they were here for but he wasn’t ready to be shot by a trigger happy newbie. 

So he watched as they shouted out the name “Francis John DeMattia! Hands up we have a warrant for your arrest!” And if Sonny was anywhere else he would laugh, but instead he watched as he was pinned, hands pulled behind his back; then dragged up. His wife obviously confused, stood back, her hand dropping to her finger. He had seen this before, when Jake had pulled people in. Wives and husbands looking down at their hands and frowning as if they could not understand anything that happened. 

“He’s my lawyer!” Was shouted and Sonny felt his eyes dart straight to Frankie, his jaw tensed and he really hoped he didn’t mean him. “Sonny Carisi! He is my lawyer! He has to come with me.” Sonny groaned. He was led along by a cop who introduced himself as Detective Fin Tutuola. 

He ended up getting a ride from him and his partner, Mike Dodds. Who seemed to think he was trash, kept mentioning he could never be a lawyer if he had to defend this scum. Fin kept shooting him looks, which showed that he didn’t agree but also Sonny couldn’t say a thing. 

He was marched in, watching as Frankie is walked into the integration room. What he didn’t expect was for him to marched into the Captain’s office and see a women who looked like she could end him with one small look. He moved quickly and sat down, only to hear the door swing open. Although he kept looking forward assuming it was one of the cops from outside. 

Hopefully not the one staring at him, like she knew him or recognised him. It made his skin crawl in a way he hadn’t really felt before. 

“So are you here to use your second rate law degree to try and convince us that he was going through a psychotic episode because the woman he loved was set to marry someone else?” the voice drawled, he could feel an eye roll had been included during his time speaking. 

Sonny closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “As much…” he didn’t even get to finish speaking before he was interrupted. 

“Barba. I suggest you let me tell him about the case so he can go and talk to his client. He needs the information so..” 

Sonny stood, “Sorry to interrupt. But Frankie, in there, is not my client. So I can not take his case. My workload is too large and it would also be a conflict of interest.” He sighed and turned to look at the profile of the ADA who was sitting next to him. He had seen pictures of Barba and they didn’t do him justice. 

Then something completely snapped him out of it, his hand started to throb. Licking his lip and running his hand over his no longer in place hair, he stood up far to quick. Heard the chair hit the floor. He was scrambling out of the room, watched as Fin stood to walk towards him. He threw his arm towards him warding him off and stumbled his way out of the building. 

He finally started to come through to the voice of Jake through his cell, he hadn’t even known he had called him. 

“Sonny? Man! You there? I dunno Ames...He is just breathing…”

“I’m here.” he whispers, “Found my soulmate.” 

“Cool cool cool cool cool cool.” Honestly why did he phone him? “Not a criminal are they? Well if they are, is it a cool one at least? Like a mafia boss or a jewel thief?” Sonny rolled his eyes, “Tell me please? Come on!”

“He’s an ADA.” 

“But a cool one?” 

“No. He’s ninety with no hair and smells of piss.” He sighed climbing out of the cab, using the call to distract him from the burn around his finger. “I’m kidding Jake. It’s Barba.” 

“The real good looking one?” He shouts it at Amy, who he can hear making her way over to listen to the call, “This is the second best night of my life! I am telling the squad!” And he hangs up. 

It’s stupid because Sonny should be texting his mom. His sisters. Anyone in his family really. But he can’t even bring himself to remove the band to look down at his now gold finger, because no way his soulmate would be dead if it felt like a hot and comforting hug. But still the fear was there, it could just be a coincidence. 

Nothing prepared him to wake up, head slumped over the back of his couch, his body aching and a cell phone almost dead. But also almost a hundred messages. Jake hadn’t lied. He went through them all, sixty five percent were from Boyle. Telling him about all the things he should do with his soulmate. 

Gina was the best one to get, ‘As one of the few who I see as my equal. We only deserve the best.’ 

He had laughed his way to the shower. He had one day to get ready for his new case, which he knew would be an opened and closed case. Rosa had done everything by the book and it made the case much easier for him. Yawning as he went through everything he had to, some stupid kid caught stealing. He was just aiming for a slap on the wrist, getting it expunged when he turned eighteen. 

If Sonny was being honest with himself when he found himself on his knees, cleaning under his couch, he was trying to delay removing the band on his finger. To see the colour. Only because the fear was there, because one sided soulmates were also a thing. Which happened rarely but enough for it to be documented and therapists out there who specialised in it. 

But he kept cleaning. 

He was very aware that batch cooking enough food to last him a month was also insane. But he kept trying to rationalise it by pointing out he could have a nice home made meal if he had to work late, sure it would be microwaved but it was his Nonna’s red sauce.

At nine pm, he finally realised there was nothing else he could do but go to bed. Unless he looked down at his finger. 

So he went to bed. 

\---------

Waking up and getting ready for court was normal. Pick a suit, dress and do his hair. He was down to a twenty minute routine in the morning, but what wasn’t normal was his skin starting to itch round the band and he had to pull off the silicon band. 

Ripping it off and dropping it on the floor. 

He looked in the mirror. 

Taking his time to see what colour was wrapped around his finger.

Gold. Blinding gold. He smiled and walked out the door. He could be proud of this colour round his finger, even if he saw eyes looking at it. The colour showing of a new connection. Bright, like a brand new wedding band. 

Rosa had beamed, in the only way she knew. With a slight uptick at the corner of her mouth. They walked in together, Terry was already sitting in the court talking to another cop. He jerked his head up in acknowledgment, when Sonny passed, but a bright smile covered his face when he spotted the bright band around his finger. 

The case went well, even if the accused boys council almost got him actual time instead of just a fine, community service and probation. Rosa smiled when the judgement was made, she had told Sonny if he knew better than he might end up like her. Even if he did every now and again find something about Rosa it just made her more of an enigma than she already was. 

Smiling as he walked out of the court, telling the kid he could call him if he ever wanted help finding his way and Rosa agreeing; while also doing the same. 

“You did well in there counsellor.” A voice rang through his ears. He knew it had heard it in a much closer capacity and he quickly shoved his hand in his pocket. 

Composing himself, or at least trying. “Thank you.” he smiled, “It was a pretty easy case.” He looks over Barba’s shoulder to see Rosa pretending to make out with someone, while Terry looks at her like a very disapproving father. 

“I got that. You were barely there for half an hour.” He shuffled slightly, letting Sonny see he also had his hand which would have the ring on it in his pocket. “Although I did some research on you after our first meeting. Seems you have a way with words and getting information from them. You didn’t used to be a cop did you?”

Sonny shook his head quickly, “No, thought about it. But mom wouldn’t let me, couldn’t have her little boy hurt.” he spoke with a small smirk and an eye roll. Trying to get across he thought it was a little dumb but he understood that she loved him. But his mind kept back tracking to the fact that Barba had looked him up, listened or watched him in court. 

Letting out a breath he spoke, “I have seen you in court too. In videos. You’re amazing to watch in court. I really admired…” he was cut short when a woman ran up to Barba. Speaking frantically in Spanish, he could get the gist of what she was saying but he was rusty and it was too fast. 

Barba nodded, agreeing with her and he caught the “I’ll speak to my mama later. She has just been difficult about people she doesn’t know coming into her home.” 

Turning back to Sonny, he tugged on the bottom of his jacket. “What did you admire?” he asked, to get the conversation back on track but Sonny had got a bit dumbstruck. Which made no sense because he had been fine only minutes before. 

Well he knew exactly why. He had seen Barba from the back and if he thought his face was the most handsome one that could come to mind his ***. It was perfection. 

"I admire your..." Gestures up and down. "...words." Sonny frowned, this was worse than saying what had first come to mind. A raised eyebrow and a smirk was what followed. 

"Maybe you would like to hear more of them." Rafael said, making Sonny lean in a little. “Like when I take you to coffee.” he looked down at his watch, “About now.” It wasn’t a question and Sonny found he liked it. 

He saw Rosa typing quickly, his pocket started vibrating almost instantly. He ignored it the whole time he was sitting and talking with Rafael, it was so easy. They clicked and he did what he wanted and kissed him, coffee breath and all. It was brief and quick. 

But it was the start. 

Didn’t help that Gina somehow had sent a picture of them, one where Sonny had his head thrown back laughing and Rafael was smiling with a cup just below his mouth. With #LawyerHusbands under it. It was stupid. 

But yet again it was the start. 

The start of a life he had waited for. Craved for. And could finally have.


End file.
